voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Prorok
Commander Prorok was an officer of the Galra Empire stationed at the Empire's Central Command. He was distrustful of Haggar and wishes to gain Zarkon's favor by capturing Voltron by his own means, but his plans end in failure. His desperation to prove himself is ultimately his undoing, as Zarkon becomes suspicious of Prorok by mistaking the commander's attempts at capturing Voltron for desiring the robot's power for himself. He was consequently blamed for allowing Voltron to escape when the Paladins rescue Allura from the empire's Central Command. Though he pleads his innocence, Prorok is turned into a Robeast by Haggar and sent to destroy Voltron. This new Robeast proves too powerful for the Paladins to handle, but Ulaz, an agent of the Blade of Marmora, sacrifices himself to defeat the Robeast by driving his ship inside it and triggering a gravity generator within its body to compress it out of existence. Appearance Normal Prorok had the appearance of an adult Galran male with mauve fur and yellow eyes. His body is a notably stocky, muscular, and full build. Prorok's face is distinct with thick purple eyebrows, a square jaw, flat nose, and two lower canines that protrude from his bottom lip. He has a light purple face, with mauve fur growing at his jawline and covering most of his head and neck, including his cheekbones and ears. He has a dark purple crest of fur in the middle of his scalp. He wears dark gray armor accented with lighter gray and red-orange, noting his status as a commander of the Empire. The color is found on his chest, thighs, shoulders, and wrists. On its cuirass, the armor has two glowing yellow adornments with a design reminiscent of an aggressive face. The yellow "eyes" are accented with red-orange above, and underlined with black below. Robeast Prorok's Robeast form is a bulky machine hovering on a single engine and is larger than Voltron. It has two long arms with three dexterous claws on each hand. The Robeast's body is largely taken up by its face, which looks similar to Prorok's, even having yellow eyes, thick "eyebrows", and protruding lower "teeth". The face opens a set of massive jaws to reveal its laser cannon and vacuum inside. The face is light gray, while the rest of the Robeast is a mix of grays and accented with red-orange like Prorok's armor. The back of the Robeast is a large section containing the technology generating the Robeast's powerful vacuum and laser cannon. Personality An ambitious commander, Prorok is loyal to the Galra Empire, but is not afraid of acting against Zarkon's wishes to see his plans bear fruit. He seems to hold great disdain and distrust of Haggar, thinking she is poisoning the emperor's thoughts and holding too much sway over him. He is prideful as a military commander of the Central Command System and snubs those he deems lower than him, be it the witch or criminals he employs as means to an end. Prorok is not above lies and deceit to get his way; he orders a squadron to capture Rolo's crew soon after negotiating with them for the Blue Lion. But his pleas of innocence and vows to capture Voltron for the Empire are honest - the commander's ambition is rooted in seeking the approval of the emperor and glory for the Empire. He is not a soldier hardened to the core, as he is overcome with fear moment before he meets his fate to become a Robeast. Biography Prorok once tried to capture Voltron alone, having little faith in Haggar's magic, but his attempt at glory only resulted in failure. He is later framed by Thace for treason and sabotage. He was taken by Haggar, who used him to create a new Robeast, despite Proroks warnings that she was weakening the empire, she destroyed his body and he became Robeast. Haggar then gained the location of the Paladins from Zarkon. He was killed when Ulaz piloted his ship into the robeast's jaws and opened a space pocket within, causing them both to implode. Weapons & Abilites Normal In his natural state, Prorok does not display any notable combat prowess, but he has shown strategic skill in devising plots to trap the Voltron Paladins, such as using the Shay as bait to lure the Paladins away from their Lions and seal them on the crumbling Balmera. He is stationed at the Galra Empire's Central Command System in a position commanding the system's fleets, which he seems competent at handling, albeit he often underestimates Voltron's power. Robeast Prorok's Robeast form is immensely powerful, sporting sensors that can detect anomalies within space, and armor durable enough to withstand Voltron's laser cannons as well as direct explosions from xanthorium clusters. The Robeast has a laser cannon strong enough to overwhelm Voltron's shield. In order to charge the laser, the Robeast can use a vacuum to suck in ammo by opening its massive mouth. The vacuum is also powerful enough to suck in the Castle of Lions and even Voltron, which it dominates in size. The Robeast is agile for its size, hovering in space on a single engine and easily spinning away from attacks. Gallery File:Commander Prorok & Galra Soldier.jpg Prorok's Faces.png Prorok Intends to Grab the Voltron Alone.jpg Thace and Prorok.png 164. Prorok on screen with Rolo, Nyma.png|Negotiating with the scum of the universe. 172. I have news to report.png Prorok s.png Prorok, Thace and Galra Soldiers.jpg 300. Prorok watching Castle's escape.png 301. Corner them.png 259. Prorok, Galra officers hang on.png Thace asks the Prorok.jpg S2E03.48. Uh oh Prorok is in the robeast transformer thingy.png S2E03.49. Prorok protests his fate.png S2E03.53. Prorok screaming as transformation starts.png S2E03.214. Here comes Robeast Prorok.png S2E03.215. Robeast Prorok rear quartering.png S2E03.216. Robeast Prorok rear detail.png S2E03.231. Robeast Prorok opens its maw.png S2E03.232. Robeast Prorok is a vacuum cleaner wtf.png|From Commander to hoover. Man, when Zarkon demotes someone he is brutal. S2E03.239. Robeast Prorok firing at space-time pocket.png S2E03.245a. Robeast Prorok hands up 2.png S2E03.250. Robeast Prorok coming round for more.png|Why have a simulated jaw at all? Just adds complexity without function in this case... S2E03.260. Robeast Prorok vs. Voltron size.png S2E03.292. Robeast Prorok implodes.png|Robeast Prorok imploding after Ulaz dove into his mouth and activated the gravity generator. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Robeasts Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Galra Officers Category:Galra Commanders Category:Antagonists